in instructions on page 6. [~X"| Check if Appendix (Five collated sets. No page numbering necessary for Appendix.) Appendix is Number of publications and manuscripts accepted or submitted for publication (not to exceed 10) 10 Included Other items (list): A. Letters of Support B. Publications (10 manuscripts) C. Prospective Cohort Study of Blood Pressure and Renal Function (Proposal) D. China Hypertension Survey Epidemiological Follow-up Study (Proposal) E. International Collaborative Study of Cardiovascular and Renal Disease in Asia (Proposal) F. Pilot Study Report G. Serum Creatinine Distribution Among CRI Patients from Tulane Hospital, Charity Hospital and VA Hospital Clinical Laboratories H. Printouts from Tulane Hospital and VA Hospital Computer System I. Non-Invasive Assessments of Cardiovascular Disease PHS 398 (Rev. 5/95) (Form Page 3) Page 3 CC Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as 3a, 3b.